


The Apprentice

by Wicked_Northstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Role Reversal, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Northstar/pseuds/Wicked_Northstar
Summary: A double drabble about a young apprentice magician, told by his older master. At first the youngster might not appear to have the right mindset, but once he learns what is expected of him...





	The Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



He was sixteen. His magical talents were obvious, but for now he lacked the right mindset to become more than an apprentice. 

“I never wanted to be a magician!” he hissed, fixing me with a gaze that remained fiercely steady despite the emotional outburst. “I wanted to be a strong like a warrior.”

“Strength comes in many shapes,” I informed him as I aimed a powerful lightning spell beside him. 

Close enough for him to feel the impact. As painful as it had to be to be effective. 

“Control yourself. A cool mind is the first step towards true strength.”

***

At eighteen, he had begun to find his footing. His spells grew more potent as he learned to focus his mind, but some things simply did not change. 

The attitude. The confidence. The ability to be maddening in more ways than one. 

His hand rested casually on my hip as he inched closer after practice one day. Such a deliberate move; immediately followed by a teasing glint in his eyes and a soft kiss to my cheek. 

Dangerously soft, dangerously deliberate. Just like his words a moment later. 

“You were the one who taught me to always stay in control.”


End file.
